Gracie's Ouran High School Host Club Drabbles
by Grace Musica
Summary: A collection of Ouran High School Host Club themed drabbles, ficbits and short stories written for the ouran100 livejournal community. WARNING: May contain some offensive couplings, subject matter, lauguage, et cetera.
1. Not An Average Day

Title: Not An Average Day  
Challenge #1: Beginnings  
Date Written: 6/20/06  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Everybody!  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: For the end, maybe? I'm not even going to pretend to know how this one ends.  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: Ouran Host Club is not mine  
Author Notes: Because everyone should read/watch this series.  
---  
It was not an average day at the Host Club.

Haruhi had finally paid her debt the day before. She would no longer be a host.

The others weren't taking the change well.

Tamaki's words were hollow. The twins didn't feel like playing the "Which One Is Hikaru" game. Honey ran to Mori every five minutes crying, and the swordsman would pat his back reassuringly while staring out the window. Even Kyoya was in a foul mood.

The door opened. "Welcome to the Hos--"

Haruhi stood in the doorway, straightening her tie. "Sorry I'm late."

Definately not an average day.  
---


	2. Spring

Title: Spring  
Non Challenge  
Date Written: 6/22/06  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Tamaki, Hikaru/Kaoru/Haruhi (implied)  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club is not mine.  
Author Notes: Because this would be so damn funny.  
---  
Spring meant two things to the Ouran Host Club:

An influx of freshmen girls.

And tea parties in the gardens.

Haruhi watched in curiosity as Hikaru and Kaoru disappeared for the third time that hour. The bushes by where they had vanished were shaking, so she went to investigate.

A hand covered her mouth and she was hauled into the bushes. Kaoru shushed her before removing his hand. Hikaru was shaking the plants. Both were grinning mischievously. And moaning.

Tamaki was fit to be tied when the three reappeared. The fangirls squealed and gossiped.

Haruhi couldn't help but smile.  
---


	3. Not So Secret

Title: Not So Secret  
Non Challenge  
Date Written: 6/22/06  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Everyone  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club is not mine.  
Author Notes: Something I thought of when I was writing the other one.  
---  
Haruhi stared at the dress that Tamaki was holding towards her. "Uh, have you forgotten that everyone thinks I'm a guy?"

"Actually, everyone already knew you were a girl," Kyoya said, writing in his notebook. "So we decided that you should play to both strengths."

"You'll look so cute!" Honey said, grabbing her hand. "Please?"

"Our mother designed it," the twins piped up. "Just for you."

Haruhi sighed and went and changed. She met Mori first and held her arms out. "Well?"

Mori nodded his approval.

Tamaki started crying. "Daddy's so proud!"

"That's it. I'm changing."

"No! Haruhi, wait, please"  
---


	4. Forbidden

Title: Forbidden  
Non Challenge  
Date Written: 6/29/06  
Rating: M  
Characters/Pairings: Hikaru/Kaoru  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: twincest/yaoi  
Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club is not mine.  
Author Notes: For LJ user splinteredfate. One of two.  
---  
Mirror images, without the glass; one on top, the other below, mimicking his every move. 

_They shouldn't._

A warm mouth slid down his body, licking wetly.

_It was... was wrong._

Touching, tasting... The favor was returned before one settled between the other's legs. Who was older and younger didn't matter, just whoever overpowered the other tonight.

It felt good to take and to be taken.

_They were brothers... twins!_

He cried out softly when his brother pushed into his body. They moved together perfectly, one arching up as the other plunged down.

They came in unison, calling for the other.

_It felt so right..._  
---


	5. Understanding

Title: Understanding  
Non Challenge  
Date Written: 6/29/06  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Hikaru/Kaoru  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: twincest/yaoi  
Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club is not mine.  
Author Notes: For splinteredfate. Two of two.  
---  
"Hey, Hikaru?" 

"Yeah Kaoru?"

The two of them were wrapped up each other's arms, basking in afterglow, the scent of sex thick in the air.

"Do you think what we're doing is wrong?"

"Because we're twins?"

Kaoru nodded and Hikaru kissed him gently. "No. Do you?"

Kaory shook his head. "Sometimes I think I should, but I don't."

"... Is this because of what the girls said at Host Club?"

"Yeah."

"Kaoru. We're twins. What others think, what they say, none of it matters. Our relationship is deeper than others."

"I know, Hikaru. Love you."

"I love you too, little brother"  
---


	6. I Want Candy

Title: I Want Candy  
15pairings's Theme #1 -- Something Sweet  
Date Written: 7/28/06  
Rating: T for boys kissing (GASP)  
Characters/Pairings: Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka/Mitsukuni "Hunny" Haninozuka  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: Ouran is not mine.  
Notes: My first pairing challenge.  
---  
Not many were aware of the fact that Takashi had hust as big a sweet tooth as his cousin Mitsukuni. 

The taller senior just had a lot more restraint than his diminutive cousin.

As much as Takashi loved cakes however, he found Mitsukuni's lips much sweeter. The small blonde always tasted of sugar and milk tea, but there was the sweet undercurrent of simply Mitsukuni, deep and rich like his nickname.

The first taste all those years ago had been addicting, and Takashi just craved more and more.

The sweetest thing, however, was Mitsukuni's loving, satisfied smile after a kiss.  
---


End file.
